


Sin palabras

by Nakuru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que Harry tenía al frente era un milagro que ya había dejado de esperar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin palabras

—Usted... usted...

Harry nunca se había considerado un gran orador, pero su falta de palabras en el momento era ridícula.

Tenía buenas razones para eso, claro, porque aunque había soñado con un milagro por años también había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había aceptado que no sucedería ninguno y aun así ahora, en medio de una calle concurrida en la parte muggle de Londres, se había tropezado justo con _él_.

¿Cómo se suponía que creyese lo que estaba viendo y actuase con normalidad?

Al menos, aunque siguiese incapaz de pensar en algo coherente que decir, su cuerpo había reaccionado con presteza y lo había tomado de un brazo para impedirle desaparecer como si fuese una ilusión.

—Tan elocuente como de costumbre, señor Potter —dijo Snape, alzando una ceja y manteniendo su voz baja, sin intentar liberarse de su agarre—. No dudo que sigue impresionando a todos con esa habilidad.

La voz, el tono y el sarcasmo eran los mismos que recordaba. Los mismos que había escuchado y odiado por años y que ahora lo hacían querer lanzar una celebración.

—Está vivo —consiguió decir, queriendo escuchar una confirmación, incapaz de creer solamente en la solidez del brazo que asía.

—Para tristeza suya, sin duda alguna —pronunció Snape, metiendo su mano libre en un bolsillo de su gabán y entrecerrando sus ojos—. Le recuerdo que éste no es el mejor jugar para hacer una escena e intentar remediarlo.

Ciertamente era Snape.

Harry casi sentía ganas de lanzar un improperio, pero la molestia causada por lo que Snape había dicho no era tan fuerte como la alegría del milagro que tenía al frente.

—Está vivo —repitió Harry con una sonrisa sincera.

—Usted...

Sin duda el que esta vez fuese Snape el que se quedase sin palabras, sorprendido e incrédulo, era tan bueno como verlo vivo.


End file.
